Silence
by Bilko
Summary: Cela se répétait chaque nuit. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'il s'agisse de lui ; mais pourquoi chercher la certitude alors qu'elle ressentait sa présence à l'autre bout du fil ? Traduction du long one-shot de SheriLovingLecter "Silent reception".


******/!\ Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic "Silent Reception" écrite par SheriLovingLecter. Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à l'excellent Thomas Harris.**  
**/!\ L'avertissement "M" est là pour quelque chose... vous êtes prévenu**s.

* * *

**_Silence  
SheriLovingLecter  
_**

Cela se répétait chaque nuit. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'il s'agisse de lui, mais pourquoi chercher à tout prix la certitude alors qu'elle ressentait sa présence à l'autre bout du fil ? Cela avait commencé un an exactement après la nuit à Chesapeake. Elle se souvenait clairement de ce moment.

_Une sonnerie stridente brisa le paisible silence de l'appartement. Elle sortit à cloche pied de la douche vêtue uniquement d'une serviette et bondit sur le téléphone. Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé le répondeur prendre le relais ? Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait intimement qu'il fallait juste qu'elle prenne l'appel._

_-Starling._

_C'était sa réponse habituelle : commencer par « allô » ? Inutile quand la plupart des gens qui l'appelaient s'embarrassaient rarement de toute politesse. Seul le léger grésillement de la ligne lui parvint. Elle écarta le téléphone de son oreille. Les secondes défilant sur l'écran du combiné lui confirmèrent que son correspondant était toujours en ligne. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de coincer l'appareil entre son épaule et sa joue, commençant à passer la serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher._

_-Allô ? s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement, serrant les dents, sur le point de raccrocher._

_Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle l'entendit. Un souffle vibrant, et elle se revit immédiatement assise face à Hannibal. Il venait juste finir le vin qu'elle avait demandé mais auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Une respiration frémissante souligna son regard intense, rare moment où il perdit le contrôle de ses émotions. « Si vous étiez libre, vous aimeriez m'ôter la vie ? »_

_Elle cligna des yeux et déglutit d'un air préoccupé. La ligne grésilla légèrement._

_-Docteur Lecter ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra ferme._

_Rien. Aucune réponse, aucune respiration, rien qui ne signalât une présence à l'autre bout de la ligne._

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas raccroché. Clarice sourit malgré elle au souvenir de cette soirée. Elle était restée au téléphone, dans l'attente d'un signe, quel qu'il soit. Elle avait commençé par tenter de le questionner. Le traditionnel « Où êtes vous Docteur ? » avait toujours été suivi d'un silence. Elle avait du mal à comprendre _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas parlé, et nourrissait toujours des doutes quant à l'identité de son correspondant. Elle se cramponnait néanmoins à cette respiration frémissante dans ce qui pouvait paraître comme une espérance totalement déplacée.

Elle eut un soupir agacé en regardant l'écran du téléphone afficher « 3 heures 46 minutes 18 secondes », puis se mit au lit. Elle avait passé la soirée complète à parler dans le vide.

Elle se crut officiellement folle à lier à rester ainsi au téléphone près de quatre heures durant. Peut-être était-ce simplement une erreur. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait malencontreusement écrasé son téléphone et qu'elle restait là à l'écouter dormir, imaginant en pleine paranoïa qu'il s'agissait de Lecter. Durant toute la soirée, elle « lui » avait dit de raccrocher, soutenant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'utilité à appeler quelqu'un pour rester muet.

Depuis, chaque soir, elle attendait, se demandant « s'il » consentirait à dire quelque chose.

Elle s'endormait, lui laissant écouter sa respiration douce et régulière. Qu'il s'agisse ou non véritablement du Docteur Lecter, d'ailleurs. Puis elle s'éveillait au son de la tonalité du téléphone, la joue marquée des empreintes des touches.

Une question lui vint à l'esprit. Et si elle ronflait ? Elle fronça le nez de dépit au vu de la superficialité évidente des pensées qui la traversaient. Et puis même ? C'était sa faute s'il ne parlait ni raccrochait quand elle sombrait dans le sommeil, le laissant ainsi l'entendre ronfler.

Clarice soupira en se demandant ce qu'il ferait si elle ne répondait pas, et se répétait chaque soir « Je ne décrocherait pas, je ne décrocherait pas… » comme une litanie. Pourtant chaque fois que le téléphone se mettait à sonner elle bondissait pour répondre, sans même le laisser dépasser la troisième sonnerie.

Une fois, elle avait tenté de rester silencieuse, de ne pas parler, puisque c'était si facile pour lui. Et rien ne changea. La ligne resta décrochée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Seuls quelques parasites légèrement plus forts que le grésillement de fond laissaient supposer la présence de quelqu'un au bout du fil. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si tout cela la mettait en pétard ou la flattait.

Elle finit inévitablement par tenter à nouveau de parler, après tout si quelqu'un l'écoutait, elle pourrait essayer de le provoquer et n'en tirer que des avantages, non ?

* * *

-o-

* * *

Elle releva brusquement le visage à la sonnerie du téléphone. Il était exactement vingt heures. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle salua différemment son correspondant. Ce soir elle allait essayer de le provoquer pour en tirer une réaction, ce soir elle ne s'endormirait pas sans obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice comme quoi Hannibal Lecter était bien celui qu'elle tenait au bout du fil.

-Bonsoir, Docteur Lecter.

Elle n'entendit rien mais quelque chose semblait _différent_. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer sinon par le léger froissement qu'elle perçut.

-Je vous demanderais où vous êtes si je croyais que vous me répondriez.

-Bon, je pense que tout va bien pour vous, je crois que le seul indice dont je dispose est la régularité avec laquelle vous persistez à m'appeler.

-Vous savez, Docteur, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous me donniez un signe pour me confirmer que je ne suis pas en train de parler à un malade men…oh.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Clarice soupira au silence trop familier qui s'installa alors qu'elle se tenait, pelotonnée, dans son fauteuil, l'imaginant dans quelque pays lointain à l'écouter, tout simplement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous retirez de tout ça, vous savez, à part une sacrée facture de téléphone.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si… si j'étais sûre que c'est bien vous…Je…Oh et puis mince, je ne sais pas.

-Je…j'espère que votre main va mieux.

Cela recommençait ! Ce léger remuement, ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination, mais ce n'était pas non plus un grésillement de la ligne, c'était un froissement. C'était un froissement de tissu.

-Je vous entends, vous savez.

Cela cessa.

-Bien sûr que vous le savez, c'est votre façon de me dire que c'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas, Docteur Lecter ?

-…

-Vous savez, c'est assez triste que mes soirées en soient venues à se résumer à essayer d'obtenir une réponse de mon correspondant fantôme.

-…

-Vous savez aussi que je ne serai jamais pleinement sûre qu'il s'agit bien de vous tant que je n'entendrai pas votre voix, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Bon, on dit que se parler est le premier signe de démence, peut-être que je deviens folle.

Un nouveau froissement. Clarice sourit.

-Vous trouvez cela amusant de m'entendre me poser des questions sur ma santé mentale, je suppose ? Et merde, moi aussi, je trouve ça drôle.

Elle soupira et se releva, jetant un nouveau regard à l'horloge avant de monter à l'étage.

-Je pense que je vais me coucher plus tôt, Docteur Lecter, allez vous raccrocher ou rester en ligne jusqu'à m'entendre ronfler ?

-…

-C'est devenu une sorte de passe temps pour vous, hein ? J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas vous amuser comme vous l'aimez, en ce moment.

-…

-Vous êtes définitivement l'homme le plus agaçant que j'aie jamais rencontré.  
-…

-Non, peut-être pas le plus agaçant, mais sûrement le seul qui ait jamais réussi à m'agacer de la sorte.

-…

-Regardez ce que ma vie est devenue, parler dans le vide, dans une maison vide, avec pour seule compagnie celle de mon flingue.

-…

-Vous savez que j'ai presque envie de vous entendre rappeler « Je vous l'avais dit… »

Une pensée terrifiante lui vint brutalement à l'esprit, lui coupant presque le souffle.

-Vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ou ne me parlez-vous pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas ?

-…

-Docteur Lecter ?

-…

La panique commença à s'insinuer en elle comme de l'eau glacée.

-S'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir que vous allez bien…POURQUOI NE ME PARLEZ-VOUS PAS, BON SANG ?

Elle laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains, la respiration saccadée alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher des larmes impuissantes de couler sur ses joues. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ou entendue pleurer, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait s'y laisser aller.

-Si vous faites cela pour me torturer, ça marche.

-…

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre petit jeu, j'en ai assez. Trouvez-vous un autre jouet, Docteur Lecter. Bonne nuit.

Elle avait reposé le téléphone. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle avait lui avait raccroché au nez, ou au nez de celui qui s'était tenu à l'autre bout du fil. C'était la première fois depuis que les appels avaient commencé. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Et s'il n'était pas en mesure de lui parler ? Si elle avait eu raison de croire que ce n'était pas une question de volonté ? Elle jeta un regard méfiant sur le téléphone, regrettant soudainement son action irréfléchie. Elle le reprit finalement en main.

-Je suis désolée…

-…

Elle l'entendait presque dans sa tête : « Avez-vous terminé votre crise de nerf Agent Starling, ou préférez-vous rester encore un moment à vous complaire dans une humeur si massacrante ? ». Elle soupira et se massa les tempes.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude que vous restiez silencieux face à moi…

Le léger froissement se fit à nouveau entendre à l'autre bout.

-J'espère vraiment que vous allez bien…

-…

-Ce qui sonne comme de la pure ironie quand on sait la souffrance que je vous ai causée.

-…

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Chesapeake cette nuit-là, je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que vous…à ce que vous fassiez ce que vous avez fait.

-…

-J'espère que vous avez réussi à arranger ça, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer avec une main en moins.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura « Pourquoi imagines-tu ses mains Clarice ? ». Elle poussa un gémissement agacé, posant sa tête sur un oreiller.

-Vous m'avez dit que cela vous « plaisait » de me regarder vous parler, je ne sais pas vraiment où vous êtes mais je me demande si cela vous plairait toujours, maintenant. La vérité, Docteur Lecter, c'est que j'ai peur d'être passé de la situation de penser à vous trente secondes par jour à penser à vous toute la journée sauf trente secondes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux en murmurant dans le combiné.

-Est-ce que vous feriez quelque chose pour moi, Docteur Lecter ? Si vous ne voulez pas me parler, pourriez-vous taper trois petits coups dans le téléphone ?

-…

Son estomac se serra. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-S'il vous plaît, Docteur Lecter, s'il vous plaît.

Rien. Elle n'entendit rien. Elle soupira, ne pouvant retenir le léger reniflement qu'elle laissa échapper en tirant la couverture sur elle, sans dire mot, tout en continuant à tenir fermement le téléphone. Comme d'habitude, le sommeil l'envahit bientôt, bercée par le grésillement ironique de la ligne. Elle soupira.

_Tap… tap… tap_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la tonalité ininterrompue indiqua que la communication avait été coupée. Alors qu'elle appelait son nom dans le téléphone, son cœur battait la chamade. Quand elle parla, ce fut pour elle-même, car personne à part elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

-C'est lui.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Crawford. Elle avait passé la soirée les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, essayant de se débarrasser de lui, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre et insistait pour « passer la soirée à ses côtés et prendre soin d'elle ». Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin que son ex-patron « prenne soin d'elle » alors que c'était en grande partie sa faute si elle s'était embarquée dans ce merdier, la première fois.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand le téléphone sonna, puis s'emballa quand elle l'entendit crier depuis le salon « Je réponds, Clarice ! ».

Elle bondit de la chaise où elle avait en vain tenté de se calmer en pressant un verre froid contre son front.

-Non, laissez Mr Crawford, je réponds, je…

-Allô, vous êtes bien chez Clarice ?

Elle s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant froncer les sourcils.

-Allô ?

Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Mr Crawford, je sais qui c'est, ne vous inquiétez pas et retournez finir votre verre.

Elle lui prit le téléphone des mains et entra dans la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Bonsoir…

Elle pensa qu'il allait peut-être lui parler du fait que Crawford soit chez elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle soupira et jeta un regard à l'horloge.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que Mr Crawford parte de si tôt. Cela fait bientôt une heure que j'essaie de me débarrasser de lui…

Le silence fit place à la tonalité morne qui annonçait la fin de l'appel. Il avait raccroché. Clarice lutta contre l'irrésistible envie de pleurer qui l'envahit : il n'avait jamais raccroché, auparavant.

Bon dieu, pourquoi flancher si facilement comme une ado instable ? Elle tressaillit alors que la petite voix s'exclamait en elle d'un ton criard « Tu as raccroché », « Non, c'est TOI qui as raccroché ! ».

Elle secoua la tête et retourna au salon pour finalement supporter une soirée de pur Jack Crawford devant « Piège de Cristal ».

* * *

-o-

* * *

Il n'avait pas rappelé. Cela faisait une semaine entière qu'il n'avait pas appelé. Au début, elle s'était inquiétée, puis mise en colère, puis s'était retrouvée confuse, puis en colère de nouveau. Elle refusa d'admettre avoir monté le second téléphone dans sa chambre pour être en mesure de répondre s'il changeait ses horaires.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'accrochait si obstinément à l'espoir d'un appel. Elle s'était très bien débrouillée tout ce temps sans personne pour l'écouter, et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui justement ne faisait que lui prêter oreille, elle l'avait perdu. Le silence en devenait assourdissant.

Elle était peu à peu revenue à son mode de vie ordinaire, si on pouvait dire ainsi. Elle jetait toujours un regard vers le téléphone chaque soir à huit heures. Puis à huit heures et deux minutes. Puis à huit heures et cinq minutes…Enfin, vous voyez.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir cela lui sorte de l'esprit et qu'elle se laisse tenter à prendre un peu de bon temps, pour une fois. Elle fit se fit couler un bain chaud et y traîna pendant plus de trente minutes. Un vrai luxe pour elle, comparé à ses douches habituellement si rapides, si « utilitaires ». Quand elle en sortit, elle passa un vieux tee-shirt avant de s'enfoncer dans la chaleur de ses draps, un sentiment d'apaisement envahissant tout son corps alors qu'elle se détendait.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle commença à se demander si se reposer était vraiment une bonne idée, après tout. En effet, quand elle se reposait, elle n'était plus stressée, et quand elle n'était plus stressée le moins du monde…et sa libido refaisait surface.

Elle haussa les épaules, « pourquoi pas ? ». Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la tête à ça. Bon, d'accord. Fermant les yeux, Clarice fit taire son côté « Agent Spécial », comme elle le faisait toujours dans ces cas-là. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la petite voix qui la sermonnait si souvent vienne ruiner un tel moment.

Se mordant la lèvre, Clarice laissa sa main glisser sous son tee-shirt et sur l'étendue régulière de son ventre, descendant plus bas tout en imaginant une mise en scène. C'était toujours lui, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela et elle l'avait réalisé plusieurs années plus tôt. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait joui en murmurant le nom du plus célèbre tueur en série cannibale encore vivant. Elle avait d'abord eu profondément honte, mais avait finalement appris à vivre avec. Après tout, il était le meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu… métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr.

Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement à la vision de ses larges mains bougeant à la place des siennes, caressant chacune de ses courbes avec douceur avant de passer à une caresse plus ciblée, plus franche et plus résolue. Clarice se cambra contre sa propre main droite, la gauche étant occupée à ses seins, faisant durcir chacun de ses tétons, pensant à un baiser, à la façon dont son corps pèserait sur le sien, à son odeur…

La sonnerie stridente la fit sursauter. Elle s'assit, légèrement essoufflée, et décrocha.

-Superbe timing, Docteur Lecter, commença-t-elle, respirant bruyamment.

Elle entendit un mouvement à l'autre bout du fil et ferma les yeux, le désir confondant son esprit dans des pensées pour le moins indécentes.

-Je suis désolée Docteur Lecter, mais j'étais en train de faire quelque chose.

-…

-Quelque chose que je voudrais vraiment poursuivre…

-…

-Bonne nuit Docteur Lecter.

Elle raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit, poussant un soupir et se préparant à continuer. Le combiné avait à peine touché le bois qu'il sonna à nouveau. Elle jura et décrocha.

-Oui, quoi ?

Elle ne prit pas le soin de masquer l'agacement qui pointait dans sa voix.

-…

Elle raccrocha à nouveau, un regard en biais dirigé vers le téléphone, attendant qu'il sonne à nouveau. Ce qu'il fit.

-Vous pouvez vraiment, vraiment être fatiguant parfois, vous savez ça ? Pour UNE fois que je… Attendez.

Elle fronça les sourcils à la pensée qui la traversait.

-Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?…

Elle entendit un nouveau mouvement, puis le son d'un objet posé sur une table. Clarice déglutit difficilement alors que le désir froissait son estomac à nouveau, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur son visage.

-Comme je disais, donc, bonne nuit Docteur Lecter.

Comme elle raccrochait, elle conserva le téléphone entre ses mains, hésitant entre l'excitation et l'incertitude. Persisterait-il ?

Bien sûr.

-On pourrait penser que vous VOULEZ que je…pendant que je suis au télé…Espèce de salaud !

Elle avait presque lâché le téléphone quand il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il avait émis un son. Il avait daigné communiquer avec elle en utilisant sa voix ! Certes, pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait souhaitée, mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était bien lui. Elle s'assit, stupéfaite, ne sachant que faire alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle murmura dans le combiné.

-Je ne peux pas…

Elle entendit presque sa voix dans sa tête, « Allons, Clarice, qu'est-ce qu'une petite séance de masturbation entre amis au téléphone ? ». Elle eut un léger rire en secouant le visage.

-Si seulement vous me _parliez_…

Un petit coup se fit entendre sur le téléphone. Elle retint son souffle.

-Deux coups pour oui, un pour non. Êtes-vous en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-elle.

_Tap_

-Non… alors pourquoi ne me parlez-vous pas ? Voulez-vous me parler ?

_Tap tap_

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Êtes-vous physiquement capable de me parler ?

_Tap tap_

-Donc vous choisissez de ne pas le faire ?

_Tap tap_

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de garder le silence, son cœur se serra alors qu'il lui avouait presque ne pas vouloir lui parler.

-Oh…

-…

-M'appelez-vous parce que vous le voulez ?

_Tap tap_

-Parce que cela vous fait plaisir ?

_Tap tap_

-Ne me parlez-vous pas parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Tap_

-Parce que je ne le mérite pas ?

_Tap_

-Parce que… parce que vous m'avez toujours parlé ?

_Tap tap_

-Parce que maintenant, sans que vous me parliez, je peux résoudre mes problèmes seule sans me sentir dépendante, ou vous en vouloir ? Ce que vous faites, c'est seulement être là ?

_Tap tap_

Elle entendit à nouveau sa voix dans sa tête, « Vous êtes une fille intelligente, Clarice »

-Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment faire ça maintenant ? J'étais… j'étais en train de faire quelque chose.

_Tap tap_

Elle soupira, « Oui, bien sûr que nous devons faire cela maintenant… », se marmonna-t-elle.

-Je parie que ça vous tue de devoir rester assis en silence alors que vous avez sans nul doute une cargaison de vos beaux traits d'esprits qui n'attendent que de jaillir de votre bouche.

_Tap tap_

Elle éclata de rire, secouant la tête en souriant.

-D'accord. Je vais vous dire. Vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me suis jamais connue, et j'ai eu horreur de ça pendant longtemps. J'ai eu horreur de ce que je ressentais, j'ai eu horreur de penser que vous valiez mieux que tous les autres hommes. J'ai eu horreur de penser à vous quand…

_Tap tap_

Il voulait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle le dise à voix haute. Pour elle, et pour lui. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux.

-…quand j'essayais d'avoir un orgasme.

Il y eut un silence. Puis un soupir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle déglutit.

-Allez-vous me parler, maintenant ?

_Tap_

-Pourquoi ?

Elle réalisa que c'était une question stupide, à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre en tapotant sur le téléphone. Elle le vit presque atterré, roulant des yeux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Son inspiration fut calme. C'était tout ou rien, maintenant. Il était temps d'être enfin directe.

-Est-ce que vous aimez que je pense à vous de cette façon-là ?

Silence. Elle l'avait surprit.

_Tap tap_

Elle sourit.

-Cela vous plaît ?

_Tap_

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant.

-Cela vous excite ?

_Tap tap_

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, fermant les yeux, l'excitation l'envahissant. Que faisait-elle ?

-Vous savez que ça m'excite de savoir que vous m'écoutez ?

_Tap tap_

-M'avez-vous déjà imaginée…

Inspiration profonde.

-Avez-vous déjà imaginé des scénarios, des échanges… Vous êtes vous déjà imaginé…

Elle l'entendit retenir son souffle, anticipant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, et sourit en prenant la parole, écoutant sa réaction.

- …me baiser ?

Elle entendit un bruit, comme une légère toux. Un souffle fit grésiller la ligne.

_Tap tap_

Elle n'aurait pu retenir le léger gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper même si elle l'avait voulu. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Vous savez, le sexe au téléphone, c'est censé être donnant donnant, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Elle l'entendit glousser et sourit, sachant qu'il était à chaque son plus proche de lui parler.

-Bon, peut-être que je devrais me coucher comme une gentille fille et dormir, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle attendit, se demandant s'il allait saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait si clairement.

_Tap_

-Non ? Que suis-je donc supposée faire à une telle heure, à moins que mon hypothèse selon laquelle vous voulez écouter ce que j'étais en train de faire soit vraie ?

Nouveau souffle dans le combiné. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

_Tap tap_

-J'avais raison ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je voudrais faire ça au téléphone pour vous, Docteur Lecter ?

La voix dans sa tête lui murmura « Parce que vous le voulez, Clarice ».

Sa main se dirigea plus bas, caressant légèrement ses grandes lèvres, fermant les yeux et écoutant attentivement chaque bruit qu'il pourrait faire. Elle haleta frôlant son clitoris, et lui murmura :

-Vous savez que je suis en train de me toucher ?

_Tap tap_

-Vous voulez me toucher ?

_Tap tap_

Elle gémit et se cambra, l'entendant souffler à nouveau, un souffle qui ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à un gémissement.

-Êtes-vous excité, maintenant, Docteur Lecter ?

_Tap tap_

Elle déglutit et fit pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité, gémissant et se cambrant.

-Êtes-vous en train de vous caresser ?

_Tap tap_

-Oh mon dieu…

Un second doigt… et elle commença à bouger plus rapidement, utilisant la paume de son autre main pour appuyer sur son clitoris. Le plaisir, telle une vague brûlante, s'insinuait peu à peu en elle et elle se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant clairement respirer plus rapidement.

-Docteur Lecter…Hannibal.

Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration… puis expirer lentement, et l'imagina se caresser. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en gémissant tout bas. Elle y était presque, si seulement il pouvait…

-_Venez, venez pour moi, Clarice_.

Il formula son nom parfaitement, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce ton bas et métallique força Clarice à lâcher le téléphone pour jouir, juste au moment où il le lui avait demandé. Elle hurla son nom. Quand sa vision se fit plus claire, elle chercha prudemment le téléphone, déglutissant quand elle le trouva pour n'y lire que l'heure et la date. Il avait raccroché. Clarice rejeta son visage en arrière et ferma les yeux, avalant un rire en secouant la tête. Elle l'imaginait dans quelque pays chaud, dans une luxueuse chambre, sa main caressant son sexe alors qu'il l'entendait jouir. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit avec un sourire, le téléphone étroitement serré dans la main.

À son insu, des yeux marrons l'observaient depuis la maison d'en face. Elle devrait à l'avenir bien faire attention à tirer ses rideaux… Il eut un sourire malicieux et porta sa main gauche à sa bouche, suivant la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure en laissant échapper une autre respiration tremblante. Elle était prête. Sa main droite replaça le téléphone sur son socle, il caressa le combiné avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse puis se leva et regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur.

Il se demanda si elle serait toute aussi réceptive… en se réveillant à ses côtés.


End file.
